Depleted, The
Tactics Early Game 'Brilliance' Dash The Depleted's only (0) gives them a decent surge of mobility on the first two turns provided they are deployed with an ally who starts with Brilliance (e.g.: a Beckoner, an Illuminated, or another Depleted) to sling-shot them forward. On turn 1, have the Brilliance Ally activate first and move towards the target/ centre field. This will allow any friendly Depleted to activate afterwards, use their (0) to move 5" towards the Brilliance Ally, then make a double walk of 8" to where they want to go - a total of 13" moved on turn 1 (almost all the way to the centreline)! On turn 2, have your Brilliance-spreading Allies afflict a chosen target with the condition. The Depleted can then use their (0) again to move towards the target and potentially get off an attack or two. Keep Em Busy The Depleted are not fighters, nor schemers - they are tanks. Cheap dirt tanks whose role is to get into melee and keep foes occupied, and they do it well. Their melee attack gains +1 Ml and +1 Flip when enemies try to disengage from them, making it quite challenging (and activation wasteful) to escape their desperate grasp. On the otherhand attacking them can burn up a lot of activations being Hard to Wound, Hard to Kill, and having 8 WD's to chew through. And, even if/when killed, their melee attacker (and anyone else nearby) will suffer -2 Wounds when the Depleted is Consumed. Synergy Leaders Jacob Lynch The Gambler makes great a use of his Depleted Patrons. Not only is their melee attack and death another means of inflicting Brilliance (which Lynch and his totem exploit big time), but they are often happy to use their activations to attempt rather poor melee strikes - meaning more Card Flips for Lynch to seek out his aces. Lilith The Nephilim Queen's "abdunction" strategy works great with the Depleted as, not only is an enemy foe seperated from their allies (typically to be eaten by Terror Tots or a Young Nephilim), but it gets the tar-pit into position - potentially locking down multiple foes if able. Minions Beckoners These girl's have Brilliance (acting as a Slingshot for the Depleted) AND their Lure can pull targets towards the Depleted to shorten their travel distance. Alternatively, a Beckoner can walk, then Lure a Depleted to follow. This will auto-trigger Not That Kind of Girl to get a 4" walk as part of the action - making her still a viable target for the Lured Depleted's (0) Drawn to the Light when it activates afterwards - offering an extra 4" of movement for the Depleted to gain. Furthermore, provided they have 3+ Wd's remaining, a Beckoner can stand within a Depleted's Consumed blast radius with some safety due to The Sweetest Fare (i.e.: the Beckoner takes -2 Wounds, dropping them to 1 WD, then benefits from The Sweetest Fare to immediate recover from the injury). Illuminated, The Like the Beckoners, the Illuminated have Brilliance and can be used to Slingshot the Depleted in the early game. And this can actually work as an Illuminated investment. Should the Depleted cause their chosen victim to gain Brilliance (via a melee trigger or by being killed), the Illuminated become devistating executioners to finish the target off as their melee attack rises to deal a terrifying 4/6/7 damage per hit!!